Les Weasley en Vacances
by Ambry
Summary: Cette fic se passe après le tome 3.Donc Harry,Hermione,Ron ect.. vont passé en 4ème année mais la ils sont en vacances ! Et moi je me charge de raconté les vacances de Ron et de toute sa petite famille adorée.


**Chapitre 1 :L'arrivée de Mamy**

La grand mère de Ron : Rosita , vient passée ces vacances chez la famille Weasley  
Elle arriva avec 2 heures d'avances, Molly lui ouvrit la porte :  
Maman !  
Bonjour la petite famille, j'espère que je ne viens pas trop tôt, je m-'ennuyais toute seule alors je me suis dit « pourquoi ne pas aller venir les voir immédiatement au lieu d-non dispo-8217;attendre toute seule dans mon coin ! dit Rosita joyeusement  
Mais c-'était une excellente idée maman les enfants vont être ravis de te voir si tôt et en pleine forme attends une minute je les appelle  
Molly se pencha près des escaliers et cria : Ginny, Ronald, Georges Fred et Percy vous venez Grand-Mère est arrivée un peu plus tôt ! elle se penche vers Rosita Les 2 Premiers ne sont pas la ils sont en voyages  
On arrive cria Fred  
Les enfants Weasley descendirent les escaliers  
Bonjour Mamy s'écria Ginny !  
Oh comme tu as grandis ! Et comme tu es belle ah la seule fille de la famille avec moi et ta mère bien sure !  
Rosita fit de gros bisous bien collant a tous les enfants  
On peut y aller ? demanda Georges  
Comme tu es insolent, notre grand -non dispo-8211;mère se déplace pour nous et toi tu ne veux pas rester auprès d-'elle lança Percy  
On t-'a rien demandé toi !  
Oh oh ! Assez d';histoires comme ça !Percy arrète de te méler de ce qui te regarde pas et toi George arrète d'être pressé comme sa ! dit molly  
Eh bah sa doit être sa tous les jours non ? Enfin bon c'est pas grave ils sont si mignons oh la la tu en as de la chance d-'avoir des enfants . s'exclama Rosita  
Moué ils me donnent beaucoup de travaille tout simplement !  
elle se tourne vers ses enfants : aller  
filez dans vos chambres et ne faites plus de gaffes !  
Molly se retourna vers sa mère  
Tu as faim ?Soif ? Après tout le trajet que tu as parcourus !  
Oh une petite boisson rafraichissante et ce sera tous !  
Elles s';assirent sur le canapé  
Et ton mari il travaille au Ministère ! Comme c'est passionant !Tous est si passionant ici tu as de beaux enfants et ton mari a un bon boulot !  
Moué mais moi je reste tous les jours a la maison a m'occupé des bétises que font fred et georges a rangé la chambre de Ron ou de repasser les habits de Ginny !  
D'ailleurs j'ai appris pour son accident l-'année dernière sa première année a Poudlard ! La pauvre tout de même !  
Oui nous avions eut très peur heureusement que Harry était là  
Harry ? Qui est Harry ?  
Tu ne sais pas ? C'est Harry Potter qui a sauvé Ginny ! L-non dispo-8217;ami de Ronald c'est un bon garçon très gentil même !  
Harry Potter le fils de Lily et de James ?  
Oui ! mais tu sais il est gentil ! Au début Ron me parlait de lui comme si c'était un héros !  
Oh j-'aimerais tant le rencontré ! Il nous a sauvé quand il y avait tu sais qui  
Maman arréte de parler de sa ! je demanderais a Ron si il veut bien l'invité  
Sinon va t'installer dans la chambre d'amis  
Elle se prenche vers les escaliers : Ronald tu peux montrer a ta grand mère ou elle va dormir et lui faire visiter la maison s'il te plaît  
Ouiii Maman  
Je met la table ton père ne va pas tarder !  
Ron conduisit Rosita a l-non dispo-8217;étage et lui montrit sa chambre en fouillis  
Euh j'ai oublié de ranger je suis désolé je pensais pas que t'arriverais plus tôt dit Ronald ennuyé  
Oh la la c'est pas gentil du tout sa ! C-non dispo-8217;est le bazar ici ! Tes affaires d'écoles ne sont même pas rangé alors que nous sommes depuis 3 jours en vacances !  
Je suis décue par ton comportement je te croyais responsable !  
Bah je vais arrangé sa si tu veux  
il fit son lit rangea quelques livres et mit des papiers a la poubelle en un coup de baguette  
C'est un peu mieux mais je n'aimerais pas fouiller sous ton lit hein ?  
Oui ,passons a la chambre de Ginny .Ils entrèrent Ginny était la en train de lire un livre  
Alors tu fais visiter notre demeure a mamy ron ? demanda Ginny  
Oui dit-il  
Oh mais ta chambre est si bien rangée je peux regarder ? dit joyeusement Rosita  
Oui si tu veux mamy répondit Ginny  
Elle fouilla partout regarda les livres inspecta le bureau  
Puis Ron dit :  
Tu es une maniaque mamie ?  
Non mais dis donc ! lance Rosita très fachée  
un long silence puis elle dit :  
Bon oui j'avoue je suis un peu maniaque ! D';ailleurs ta mère tiens un peu de moi pour sa..  
Et si on allait voir ta chambre grand-mère ? demanda Ron


End file.
